Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device including a light guide plate which has notches formed at an edge part thereof and emits light entering a side face from one surface thereof, and a reflection sheet which is disposed to face the light guide plate and has concave parts corresponding to the notches at an edge part thereof, and a display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal television have been widely distributed. Such display apparatuses include a light guide plate, and the light guide plate planarly propagates a light from a light source inside there and irradiates the light to a display panel which displays an image. Meanwhile, it is necessary to prevent a position shift of the light guide plate in order to properly irradiate the display panel with the light. In general, the position of the light guide plate is fixed by using positioning parts, and the light guide plate has notches formed at positions corresponding to the positioning parts.
However, as described above, when fixing the position of the light guide plate by using the positioning parts, the light propagating inside the light guide plate, for example, is reflected by the positioning parts, such that unintended reflected light is generated around the notches to be emitted to the display panel through the light guide plate, or reflectance of light is changed around portions relating to the notches.
Thereby, unevenness in luminance occurs in the display panel.
To solve the above-described problems, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-84303 discloses a light source module in which positioning parts are covered with a covering film having a lower reflectance with respect to the light from the light source than that of the positioning part itself, thereby preventing an occurrence of unevenness in luminance due to reflection around notches of the light guide plate.